All Because of a Game of Twister
by VideoGamesAndTheatre
Summary: It all started when our favorite Soul Eater cast got together for a game of twister no one expected it to end like this.


**Came up with this after a dance class with Beyoncé's back up dancers, 4 hours of both Kingdom hearts and Soul Eater and of course a game of Twister with my best buds. Followed by a really weird family meeting.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twister, Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater.<strong>

It all started when our favorite Soul Eater cast got together for a game of twister no one expected it to end like this.

Maka's POV  
>Soul and I celebrating our 3-year anniversary decided to invite all of our friends over for a nice game of Twister. Crona was spinning the wheel, with Papa and Stein sipping beers and laughing, while the rest of us were in some really awkward positions. Just to give you some examples, Blackstars butt was in my face, Liz and Kidd where close enough to be making out which *cough cough* they were, and Tsubaki was straddled across Soul and it was just a very awkward night. We were all really close to falling over when all of a sudden the doorbell rang causing as to all fall onto one another. I was the first up and answered the door to see my adopted older brother, Roxas, standing next to Papa's brother, Uncle Axel.<br>"OMG, what are y'all doing here you said you wouldn't be able to come for another two weeks." I yell at them practically strangling Roxas in a hug.  
>" Well my schedule cleared up-"<br>"Um Axel you blow stuff up and set things on fire for a living your schedule is always clear no matter what," Papa says interjecting.  
>"Anyway, "Roxas says. "We were walking up the steps and we ran into this dude with some really bad hair issues worse then our family's and he said he was looking for your apartment so we showed him here." Roxas says scooting out the way so we could see this brunette with hair that resembled Blackstar's a bit too much.<br>"Um, hi, I guess y'all should come in now," I say almost getting trampled by Blackstar yelling like a crazy person.  
>Blackstar looked at the brunette and tackled him to the ground. "Holy Crap, Sora is that you no flippin' way. Hey everybody this is my cousin Sora. Hey, Sora you still dating what's that kids name, oh yeah Riku?" He says switching topics so fast I could barely keep up.<br>"Yeah, he's actually heading up the stairs with our luggage." Sora responds way calmer then Blackstar.  
>"Wait a sec did someone just say the name Riku, with only one K. Seriously is he here, dude that's so coo, Sora your dating by older brother I haven't seen him in like 4 years. YO, Riku get your shiny silver self up here." Soul says making this conversation even more confusing.<br>" Give me a sec will you, some dude with pink hair is looking for some kid named Crona," Riku says walking up the stairs with some guy with pink hair dressed in all black with a bedazzled pink flower on his shirt, "And hold up a second and is that little Soul Eater. Man you sure have grown up. Wait a sec, is that Axel, Mr. Got-It-Memorized, no way dude how's it been." He says confusing everyone even more.  
>"Hey has anyone seen a kid named Crona, he was supposed to be here," Mr. Pink Hair says walking in.<br>All of a sudden gasps and runs up to meet him, "Daddy what the in the world are you doing here I haven't seen you since the little one accident. Lady Medusa said you died." Crona says surprising everyone with the resemblance between the two of them.  
>"Hey Namine get up here. Oh sorry this is Namine, "Crona's dad says introducing us to a skinny blonde chick with blue eyes, "We meet on the plane her and said she was visiting someone in Death City and here we are she was looking for this apartment so I thought I would show it to her,'<br>"Omg. Namine your actually here I can't believe it. You actually look alive it's amazing, what happened to you?" Liz and Patty Yell alternatively tripping over each other to the newest addition to our little doorway reunion.  
>"OK EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND COME INSIDE SO WE CAN MAKE SOME SENSE OF WHATEVER THE HECK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW." I scream. Everybody sat down on the floor next to who ever had walked thorough the door that they knew leaving Tsubaki, Kidd, and Stein sitting on the bar stools. After everyone got situated me and Papa started introducing everyone to Roxas, my adopted brother, and Uncle Axel, Papa's older brother. Followed by Blackstar who introduced us to Sora, his cousin, who proved to be just as hyperactive as him. Followed by Soul introducing Riku, his oldest brother, then Crona and Marluxia, his dad. Then to end it all of we had Liz and Patty introduce Namine who they met back when they were on the streets.<p>

After all of that we hear another knock at the door, Stein goes to open it and before he reaches it some lady with black hair kicks in the door yelling over her shoulder, "Cloud, Leon get your selves over here before I have to kick a wall again." After this very brief exchange, Tsubaki runs over and gives the black haired lady a really big hug. Afterwards the two of them started jumping up and down and squealing at each other. Finally when two guys showed up in the doorway, I'm guessing Leon and Cloud, they stop. Tsubaki introduces us to Tifa, who is apparently her older sister. Blackstar being the idiot he is asks if she can turn into different weapons too, Tifa laughs and says no she can just has extremely violent tendencies and really strong legs and fists.

Stein at seeing Leon and Cloud almost drops he's glasses. Then have a long and really confusing conversation, that nobody understands, he turns back around to all of us sitting on the floor and Tsubaki an Tifa and say in that really creepy voice, " This is Leon and Cloud, they were my best friends when I went away to college, man those where the days."

After everyone caught up with one another, Soul stands up and says in a really loud voice, " Everyone I have a very special announcement to make," Getting down on one knee, he asks me to marry him, Of course I said yes.

" Adding on to Souls announcement I would like to say I'm Pregnant..." Half the room fainted the other half ran up to me and started hug and laughing and crying at the same time.

That was an entire year ago, Roxas and Axel moved in with my dad, Blackstar and Sora cause twice as much trouble as before, Riku lives down the street, Namine is living with the twins and kid, Leon and Cloud are covered in scars and stiches, and Tsubaki and Tifa are inseparable now, me and Soul have a little girl named Angel, and are weeks away from getting married and who would have thought it all happened cause of a game of Twister. 

**Bam another one down, this was written by me and PINK K.H. my amazing BFF hope you enjoy and if you have any questions PM me. This is our holiday present to y'all. Merry Christmahanakwanzaka or whatever you celebrate.**


End file.
